gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Genieya's Father
|romaji = Jiniyā no Papa Maō |meaning = Genieya's Father Demon King |species = Akuma |gender = Male |family = Genieya (daughter) |home = Realm of akuma in Arabia |abilities = |manga = Witch Genieya (1987) |anime = Series 3 Episode 102 (1987) |voice3 = Kōzō Shioya |gallery = yes }} Genieya's Father (ジニヤーのパパ Jiniyā no Papa) is the ruler of the akuma of Arabia. Appearance Personality As a demon king, he has an authority over demons and monsters in the region. He is a noble ruler and is a polite and humble individual, and he can bow to apologize and thank to benefactors. He deeply cares Genieya, but had difficulties in handling his daughter largely due to her nature. While he often scolds Genieya, he went rampage on Kitarō by hearing Genieya's claim that all she did was for the sake of the demon king but Kitarō troubles and bullies her. He instantly stopped attacking and showed respects to Kitarō as the latter saved Genieya, and spoke with a honorific manner adding honorific title to Kitarō. Because he dislikes wars, his violent minions who are fond of manipulating and triggering human wars are under his control. When he had a health issue, those demons and monsters went wild and caused havocs once again which his daughter described as their "playful pranks". After becoming calm, the demon king soon recognized Kitarō and noted that he is famous in the oversea as well. History Manga He appeared in the Witch Genieya. As Genieya stole her father's spirit tobacco and traveled to Japan, he tracked her to the nation. Seeing his daughter fighting against Kitarō, he asked Genieya about the situation and she made up the story, he thought Kitarō was an enemy and attacked him, but his own beam was reflected on the windows of a building to him, resulting in his own lose. Later, he was cured at the Yōkai Hospital on the Mount Osore and backed to the home with his daughter. Third Anime In the the third anime, he appeared in the episode 102 Tomboy Witch Genieya. There was a plague in his kingdom, and he became seriously ill. Genieya deeply concerned and traveled to Japan to bring good doctors of the Yōkai Hospital. She stole a magical ring to summon a servant spirit. He then noticed his daughter and the ring missing and came to Japan. As Genieya told him that Kitarō bullies her and prevents her from what she was doing for her father, the demon king was enraged and attacked Kitarō, however his own attack caused Genieya to be shocked on an electric wire and fell off, however Kitarō saved her and the king calmed. Later, he apologized to Japanese yōkai and made his daughter to apologize and bow, and was prescribed medicines at the Yōkai Hospital. Abilities Even when he was seriously ill, he could travel from Arabia to Japan alone and overwhelmed Kitarō in a fight. Mouth beam: In the manga, he can shoot beams from his mouth, and this attack is powerful enough to melt his own body. Ring beam: Magical wind: Magical beam: He launches magical lightnings into the sky and casts several powerful energy beams which can merge into a single beam, and pursue the target at will. Thundercloud: Electrical Immunity: He is also immune to electricity. Minions Ringspirit.jpg|Servant Spirit of the ring GFM1.png GFM2.png GFM3.1.png GFM4.png GFM5.png GFM6.png GFM7.png Legend His appearance is likely based on Baphomet, a demonic image used in occult and historical references. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Akuma Category:Western Yōkai Category:Flying Yōkai Category:Electric Yōkai Category:Animal-like Yōkai